Kiss and Make Up
by Castalyne
Summary: In which Sai tried to befriend Sasuke with lack luster results.


Hands at his side stiffly, his lips formed a smile as his eyes creased happily. Sasuke grunted and turned his head away, looking towards Naruto who twirled his wrist in an urging 'Go On.'

Sasuke turned back to his replacement and scoffed almost mockingly. That smile never leaving his face even when Sasuke cracked his knuckles, threatening to take it away for him.

"Hostility is not the best policy." Sai quipped, taking note of the Uchiha's posture, his movement sthat were clearly stating he didn't want Sai there and he would remove him by any force necessary.

"You said he was a good guy." Sasuke protested, glaring at his team mates.

Naruto absently scratched his head, looking towards Sakura, who stretched her arms and glanced back at Naruto eyebrows cocked upwards. Kakashi tucked his book away and leaned against a post in training field 8; the very one he had Naruto tied to years ago. "An acquired taste, I'd say." Kakashi pointed out, glancing towards Sakura. "Wouldn't you agree, Sakura Chan?"

Sakura gulped, eyes meeting Sasuke's, biting her lip before mirroring Sai's empty smile.

"That would be it." She sighed with a small embarrassed laugh.

Sasuke looked back towards the emotionally stunted ROOT member, crossing his arms, tilting his head back and furrowing his brow in thought.

"You can taste me if you want, Uchiha." Sai said with a chuckle, a soft hum followed. "I don't bite... hard, at least that's what Sakura Chan said."

Sakura blushed furiously, all too aware of Sai's tactics now. Using her name instead of 'Hag' or 'Ugly' was his way of taunting Sasuke, who remained ignorant to the fact that Sai and herself were together, if one calls being together messing around and insulting each other until odd hours of the morning.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed again, flashing red before closing them and humming an empty tune. _'Ignoring him will not make him go away.'_ He thought.

Sai's smile grew wider, he was now under the Uchiha's skin and well on his way to his heart, or so he thought. Compliments would work.

"You have nice eyes." Sai said. "It's the first thing I noticed back in Orochimaru's hideout. They scared me shitless back then, but now that your chakra's sealed, I find them... full of life, despite their murderous nature."

Sasuke felt his eye twitch. Was this guy for real? Sasuke shifted his weight to his right foot, stepping forward on to his left and making a fist.

Sai's smile grew. "Your very light on your feet, a dancer maybe?"

The image of Sasuke in a tutu crossed Naruto's mind, making him snort and snicker, covering his mouth behind his hand. Sakura had to turn away for this. Sai bowed his head, blushing as Sasuke stepped inches away from his face, his eyes narrowing on Sai.

A loud scream came ringing through the field from Ino as she made a mad dash towards the long broken team.

"SASUKE KUN!!!!" She slapped him on the back, making him leap forward into Sai's arms, planting a firm kiss on the other man's lips.

Sexy no jutsu all over again just with more clothing, only this time, Sakura had actually managed to control herself. Was that a hint of Sai enjoying himself, lips pressed into Sasuke's? Sasuke looked horrified, the same look he wore years ago upon having Naruto knocked into him.

Naruto nudged Sakura with a grin. "I think this means they're friends now."

"Or that in a year's time, Sai's leaving Konoha to seek more power." Sakura added, feeling the distasteful sense of that joke as it crossed her lips.

Naruto laughed nervously. "Break his legs if he tries."

When the two parted, Sai was blushing as he scratched his cheek contemplatively. Sasuke wiped his mouth and spat detestably, the Sharingan flashed and dimmed just as quickly. Sai leaned towards Sasuke, placing a hand on his shoulder he chuckled lightly.

"You sure do kiss better than Hag, now I know why Dickless wanted you back so much." Sai mused audible enough for everyone to hear.

"Why the fuck does this ALWAYS happen to me?" The pampered Uchiha shrieked, throwing his arms up in defeat, cringing as he turned to leave.

Sai waved and smiled at Sasuke's leaving form. "See you later, my favourite Traitorous Homo!"


End file.
